World of Winx - Episode 201/Script
Neverland Scene: World of Dreams *Smee attacks Jim. Jim fights back and wins* Jim: The element of surprise, Smee. It's essential. Smee: Yes, Captain. Smart move, Captain. *A shadow creature appears* Jim and Smee: Huh? *They look around but see nothing* Jim: And surprise is what we have over the Queen. She doesn't even know we're plotting against her. Scene: Earth *Music plays. A figure enters while the Winx is performing with Annabelle and Louise on stage. Bloom runs on the rooftop* Bloom: Tecna, can you hear me? *Tecna is also on the rooftop* Tecna: Loud and clear, Bloom. Bloom: I'm in position. From here we should be able to stop any intruder from ruining another performance. Tecna: I analyzed the previous attacks. They were all the work of the same person. Bloom: The challenge will be catching them and keeping our magic secret. Tecna: She's here, at three o'clock. Bloom: Not good. We haven't even scanned the area yet. Tecna: Bloom, shall we move now? Bloom: Not yet. Let's see what her target is first. Flora: She's heading backstage. Bloom: Try to slow her down. *Flora turns the light to the intruder* Bloom: Good work, Flora. Now we just have to-- *Light off, music stops but then light on again* Aisha and Stella: Huh? Louise: What? Don't look at me. It wasn't my fault. Tecna: Just a voltage drop. I'll try to fix it from here. Bloom: Keep playing! Musa: Just keep playing. The audience barely noticed. *The band plays and light off again* All: Huh? Flora: Uh! The target is almost backstage. Bloom: Flora, try to intercept now! *Flora uses her magic, but see random people* Girl: The concert was pretty awesome, don't you think? *Music stops again* Annabelle: What do we do? Stella: I have a good idea. Aisha: Hold on. Musa: Yeah, Tecna is trying to-- Tecna: I can't fix it, Musa. Not sure why. Fan #1: When are they going to put the lights back on? Intruder: Nothing can save you... from a bad review. *Stella uses her magic* Intruder: How is that possible? Huh? *Bloom stands before the cables* Bloom: Good evening, Venomya. *The intruder is revealed to be Venomya* Venomya: Budget cuts creating dangerous situations, Bloom? Bloom: Oh, it's all part of the show. It creates suspense. Flora: The new lighting effects worked great. Venomya: Even if you set up a band as talent scouts, that doesn't make you talented musicians. Bloom: We've got passion and talent. We've been touring the world for years now. Tecna: Audience applause out there proves it. Venomya: The audience applause isn't the same as a critic's evaluation. You'll be hearing again from me. Venomya. *She leaves* Bloom: That critic is relentless. Tecna: Since we started our tour, she hasn't missed a single show. Or missed writing a bad review of it. Musa: We sure got lucky this time. Stella: If by "lucky" you mean Stella's light touch saved the day! *Light glows and Onyrix transformation starts. Transformation ends and telepathic conversation starts* Bloom: Our Dreamix power has... evolved! Voice: You answered my call for help. Bloom: Who are you? *Owner of that voice appears* Bloom: Oh! Flora: This voice sounds familiar. Spirit: I am the spirit of the World of Dreams. Our world is in danger and you are the only ones who can save it. Aisha: Why are we the only ones? Spirit: Your fairy magic is generated by dreams. Without dreams, fantasy wouldn't exist and so neither would fairies. Stella: Oh, I'm pretty sure I'd still exist. Spirit: But not your magic. And your new Onyrix power proves it. Tecna: Wait a minute. Why tell us this now, instead of the last time you were here? Spirit: Because now you are ready. Ready for the most important mission there is. To save the World of Dreams. And to save the dreams of everyone in the world. Scene: World of Dreams Jim: Be careful, Smee! Smee: Huh? *Jim fights again the shadow creature but fail. It then multiples. The Winx then appear and attack them* Bloom: Winx, get ready to attack! Stella: Uh... wasn't he the Queen's servant? Flora: We've got no time for chatting, Stella. *The Winx attack* Stella: I've got you, Tecna. *The shadow creatures merge into "mega" form* Jim: Uh! Bloom! I can help you! Bloom: Stay there, Jim! *The Winx continue attacking* Bloom, Aisha and Flora: Yeah! Aisha: This mega shadow is trouble. *Stella uses her power and defeats the shadow* Bloom: Way to go, Stella! Jim: Well done, Bloom. Way to lead your troops to victory. I was ready for a good fight, but still... thanks for your help. Smee: I was ready too. Wasn't I? Bloom: Glad to help, uh... Smee: Uh, Smee. My name's Smee. I'm with the Captain. Jim: He left the Queen. He's on our side now. Smee: Right you are, Captain. All: Huh? Uh... Bloom: Captain? Why is he calling you "Captain", Jim? Smee: Uh, I meant Captain Hook, of course. Jim: James Hook is my full name. Smee and I do appreciate your-- Smee: He's modest. Actually he was the captain of a great band of pirates, who fought against Peter Pan. Jim: Enough, Smee! Smee: Sorry, Captain. Bloom: Jim, what is this about? Jim: All right... you've earned our trust. We'll let you in on our secret. Smee: A big secret. Scene: Jim's Hideout Jim: We who live here have another name for the World of Dreams. We call it... Neverland. Peter Pan was a hero to everyone here. Except for the pirates. We knew him for what he really was. A young man only interested in himself. To Tinkerbell, he could do no wrong. She loved him and believed he would be with her forever. And then one day, he left without a word. And he never came back. Bloom: What happened to Tinkerbell? Jim: Soon, she became bitter and all of her good and pure magic turned to dark magic. Bloom: So, Tinkerbell in Neverland... is actually the... Scene: Queen's Hideout Shaman: Losing one battle doesn't mean the war is over. Tinkerbell: They destroyed so many of my shadow creatures. Shaman: We can make more, my Queen. Tinkerbell: They'll always be too weak for the Winx. Shaman: Fear not. Our new power is almost ready. Once the spell is cast, you will be unbeatable. Then the Winx will be defeated. And you will rule the World of Dreams again, my Queen. Tinkerbell: Shaman, you are the only one still loyal to me. Shaman: Always. Tinkerbell: You know what it's like to feel betrayed. Peter betrayed me. And it's all the fault of that miserable girl! Scene: Jim's Hideout Jim: Wendy Darling. Bloom: Who's she? Jim: Peter Pan's last friend. She's the one who convinced him to go back to Earth. All: Huh? Bloom: If we find Peter Pan, maybe we can make Tinkerbell good again. Musa: And this Wendy seems to be the key to finding him. Jim: I wouldn't be so sure, but, as we say in these cases... Smee: Good crock of luck! Bloom: We'll be in touch when we have news. *The Winx leave* Scene: Earth Stella: And now, who gets to tell our fans where we've been? Fans: Whoo! Yeah! Fan #2: You rock, Winx! Fans: Autograph! Autograph! Fan #3: So exciting! Annabelle: Here you are! Bloom: Annabelle! Louise! How long have you been looking for us? Louise: About a minute, maybe two. Bloom: Okay. Well, that's not too long. Annabelle: Thank you so much for joining the first stage of our world tour. *Annabelle hugs Bloom* Louise: We'll never forget it. Stella: Oh! We won't either! Scene: London Flora: Finally, in London! Aisha: Speed, comfort and reliability. That's our Winxmobile. Tecna: I narrowed the search criteria. My tablet has located Wendy Darling. She runs an orphanage in the city center. Aisha: What's our cover story? Flora: Uh, right! We can't just show up asking things like, "Do you happen to know Peter Pan?" Stella: Plus everyone will recognize us, anyway. Our fame is spreading fast. Tecna: Maybe we should wait until dark. Bloom: No, we have to move quickly. Stella: I know what to do. I'm an expert in persuasion. *The Winx stop before a neighborhood* Stella: Uh! What do you mean by "She's not on the premises at the moment"? Voice: She will be out all day. I'm sorry. Tecna: Uhh... Stella: Could we just come in to... Voice: You can simply come back tomorrow! Thank you. Bye. Stella: Oh. "You can simply come back tomorrow! Thank you. Bye." Oh! Bloom: Let's split up. *Stella and Flora's group* Flora: Western area clear. There's no sign of her. *Musa and Tecna's group* Musa: All right, let's widen our search area. Bloom: Possible sighting of our target heading north. *Phone rings* Woman: Indeed, I shall return. No, no worries. I'll take the children to Kensington Park. Bloom: Same height and hair color as Wendy Darling. Ah-huh? *Bloom spots a shadow creature following the woman* Bloom: Mmm! *Bloom tries to follow but is hindered by a group of men.* Scene: Alley *The shadow creature tries to attack her but then stops* Woman: Huh? Is anyone there? Hello? *The shadow creatures attack her. Bloom appears and destroys them. But then, the woman also disappears* Bloom: The shadow creatures are in London. They were following this woman and I got rid of two of them. Tecna: If they were following her, she must be Wendy. Bloom: Agreed. I lost her, but I know that she's headed to Kensington Park. Stella: Yes! Great work, Bloom! Bloom: Let's be careful. If the shadow creatures are here, then the Queen can see everything we're doing. Scene: Queen's Hideout Tinkerbell: Bloom will be the hardest to beat. Shaman: She is strong, smart. Unafraid. Tinkerbell: But everyone has a weakness. And I do believe I know what Bloom's is. Scene: Kensington Park *The woman arrives with a group of children. The woman then come to see a statue. The shadow creatures appear as bunnies and lure the children* Child #1: Bunnies! Woman: Children? Children? Emma? Abigail? Where are you? Child #2: Bunnies! Wait for us, bunnies! Scene: Bridge *The shadow creatures return to their original form and siege the children. The bridge is collapsing* Woman: Oh, kids! Are you okay? Child #3: The bunnies are gone! Woman: Huh? Everyone, hold hands and follow me. *The Winx enter* Bloom: Be careful and only use subtle magic. We cannot blow our cover. *Stella lights the lights. The creatures run away* Flora: The bridge is about to collapse. *Flora summons vines while Aisha uses Morphix to re-stabilize the bridge. A shadow creature appears behind Bloom* Stella: Bloom, watch out! *The shadow creature spins around Bloom, and now in the shape of Bloom, it leaves* Bloom and Stella: Huh? Stella: It's gone. Woman: You're okay. That's what matters. Bloom: Wendy Darling? *The woman is revealed to be Wendy Darling* Wendy: Oh! Who are you? Bloom: We're girls that are trying to keep everybody's dreams alive. But we need your help. Scene: Wendy's House Wendy: It has been years since I last saw Peter Pan. This is the very last letter he sent to me. Maybe there is a clue in it that might help you find him. He didn't want to keep in touch with me. We were very close. But I guess he had his reasons. Scene: Queen's Hideout *The Shaman forms an object* Shaman: The shadow is back, my Queen. Tinkerbell: Mmm. Shaman: It stole some of Bloom's essence. *Tinkerbell grabs the object, uses her magic on it and the shadow enters the object* Tinkerbell: Her darkest side. May the light become shadow. May the nemesis come to light! *A figure appears* Tinkerbell: Vertigo! Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts